pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 1-Chaos Control Freaks: Crystallised
This is episode 1 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode First part with Big then Sonic running plays. When Sonic arrives on the screen, Crystal is on his back, shooting her ice at the missiles headed for them. Whole first part before intro plays. Bit inside buildinjg plays. Sonic is running with Crystal on his back. Sonic: (runs on spring with eggmans head on it) Wlllaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! Crystal: Aaaaah! Sonic: (gets hit by robot) Wllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Crystal: AaaaH!!! help! Tails and Amy arrive on scene with Tornado. Tails: SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amy: CRYSTAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Missiles shoot Tornado, plane blows up a little. Amy: Ah! Amy: Tails, the plane's on fire! What are we gonna do?! Tails: We're gonna save our friends! Tails launches a ring rocket at Sonic and Crystal. Sonic powers up as Crystal hold on tight to Sonic. Sonic beats up robots with Crystal on his back while spinning. Sonic ends up getting in base with Crystal. Tails and Amy start to crash. Tails: Hang on, Amy! Amy: Oh! scene with big rock. switches to tails' plane. Amy: We're gonna... crash! Tails: I KNOW!!!! knuckles' fist comes on screen. Tails: (gasps) Knuckles! Knuckles: (turns around) Hmm... scene goes back to Tails and Amy. Amy: What's the matter with him? Scene switches to Knuckles. Knuckles: Overkill, just like always. Scene switches to inside base locking down. bit with eggman starts playing. Decoe: (looking at computer, then at eggman) Dr Eggman, the facility is in 100% lockdown. Eggman: Why do those cursed animals always get in my way?! Cream: They don't get in your way, Dr Eggman. They just try to stop you from all the bad things you like to do. Cheese: Chao chao. Eggman: Oh is that so? Well it's too late to stop me this time! Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my Energy Amplifier will be invincible. Cream: But you can't do that! Cheese: Chao chao chao! Cream: That's right! Sonic and Crystal won't let you get away with this! Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haha! You're wrong, Creamy Creamy! Ha ha ha, dha ha ha! They can't stop(door blows behind him) Uaah?! Cream: Sonic! Crystal! Eggman: You two... You're both too late!(puts emerald in machine, starts typing, gets button) You'll never stop me now, you two! Ha ha ha, all I need to do, is to push this little button! Dha ha ha ha ha! Sonic: Yeah, if you can push it before I grab it! Eggman: (makes noise) robot appears Eggman: Urrrh! Why don't you give it a try? Sonic: (whispers) Crystal, get Cream! Crystal:(whispers) Okay! robot starts shooting at Sonic while he runs away. Eggman: Don't let him get away! (meanwhile) Crystal: I see no way to unlock this! back with eggman and sonic. Eggman: Stop him! No matter what!(Sonic jumps in front of him) Huh? robot tries to shoot at sonic and eggman. Eggman: Daaaa! No, hold your fire!(robot shoots eggman, who ducks, and missiles end up hitting machine) Eggman: uuurh...(eggman pushes button) AHA! HERE WE GO!!!(turns around) Ohhhh!! What have you done?! screen switches to eggmans robots, then to rouge, then to sonic, crystal and cream, then machine, which initiates chaos control. screen switches to knuckles, tails and amy, who watch the scene from a far distance Amy: What... is that?! Knuckles: It's Chaos Control. Or so it used to be. chaos control occurs. scene switches to sonic lying unconscious on road with crystal beside him in the same dilemma. sonic and crystal awaken. Sonic: (shakes head, then rubs it) Man, we must've passed out or something, oh! Hmmmm..... car comes toward them Sonic: Ahh! another car comes toward him Sonic: Hey! nngh! a truck comes Sonic: nnn... WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! truck brakes Sonic: Ohhh... screen switches to birds eye view, sonic looks around, so does crystal. Sonic: Where are we? What are they all starin' at?! Crystal: (whispers) I think they're staring at us! Sonic: (gets ready to fight) Random guy: What is this? Halloween?! Sonic: So they can talk. Police guy 1: What are those things? Police guy 2: They look like big blue animals! Police guy 1: Blue animals?! Police guy 2: Well, whatever they are, we'd better get them outta here!(crouches) Hey buddies! Want a ride with us down to the station? Police guy 1: Should I call for backup? Police guy 2: I have 3 kitty cats at home, I think I can handle these little fellas (taunts Sonic and Crystal) Sonic crosses arms, Crystal puts her hands on her hips. Police guy 1: See that? Those guys have got attitudes, and some bad ones at that! Police guy 2: Yeah? Well they won't get away from me!(jumps at Sonic and Crystal, but miss) Hwaah! Uh? Police guy 1: Why you little! Sarge: Take it easy! I tink we can handle this without gettin' rough! Police guy 1: Yeah, but Sarge... Sarge: Dolphy, get behind them! Police guy 2: Right Sarge! Sarge: Okay now when I say the word we'll all jump them at once!(gets ready) All right is everybody ready? Let's do it! all police jump sonic and crystal. Police guy: Okay, Sarge, I think I got one of their legs! Police guy 3: I got them 'round the neck Sarge! Sarge: Alright, let's pull them out on the count of 3! 1... 2... 3! they end up pulling each other around in circles. Sonic: Hm! Crystal: They're idiots. They get netted. Sonic: Huh?!(thoughts) Crystal, grab on! Crystal: Sonic! Police guy 2: Don't worry Sarge, I got 'em!(Sonic dashes off with Crystal on back) Weeeeeeeeeeeee! all police grab on to net, until sonic jumps on taxi and gets off the net, crystal on his back, police end up in taxi. Sarge: ATTENTION ALL UNITS! ATTENTION ALL UNITS! A blue hedgehog with a blue raccoon are headed north on Central Street. Shut down all entries leading in and out of Station Square! And set up a roadblock just before the on ram to 101! scene switches to car with police guys 4 and 5 in it. Police guy 4: I've never seen a blue hedgehog or raccoon before, have you? Police guy 5: Heh heh heh! It must be one of those new fancy sports cars from overseas. Hey, maybe if we catch it, maybe the captain will let us drive it! Police guy 4: I reckon it's got one of those little hood ornament things that looks like a hedgehog! and another one that looks like a raccoon! Both: Huh?! Sonic is on car, with Crystal behind him. Sonic: I don't know how we got here, but we gotta find a way to get out! Crystal jumps on Sonics back, they start running. Police guy 5: Hey. Did you see... what I just saw?! Police guy 4: I think I did but I wish I didn't! helicopter arrives with police guys 6 and 7 in it. Police guy 6: They were at hot pursuit and they got away?! Can't those clowns even catch some animals?! Police guy 7: There they are! screen switches to Sonic and Crystal for a few seconds. Police guy 6: Visual contact! Subjects are headed north on the Central Street extension. Botton mile and a half from the entrance to 101. Com. dude: Roger Delta 1! Unit 3, subjects are headed your way! Repeat, subjects are headed your way! Unit 3 dude: Don't you worry, these guys can't get under us, around us or through us, we'll stop 'em! Sonic and Crystal spring over the whole roadblock and continue running. Unit 3 dude: Well, they didn't go under us, around us or through us! Heh, he he he he heh heh.... Police guy 6: Uuuugh! They're goning to love this down at headquarters! Uuuh, Delta 1 to chief, i'm afraid that roadblock did'n't work! whole part with speed team plays, no dialogue changes. sonics part now plays. Sonic and Crystal are on separate lights. Sonic: The sky looks the same. So do the stars and the moon... Crystal: I reckon that this world's no different to ours, only the fact that it's populated by coo coos! flashback occurs. Sonic: I guess Chaos Control must've sent us here. Crystal: We travelled through space... did we travel through time too? Sonic: Are we the only ones here? (thoughts) Are all the others... gone? Crystal: Well, I guess we'll find out soon, won't we, Sonic? Sonic: Right. (jumps down) Crystal: (jumps down) Sonic stares at the cars that are coming his way. Crystal: Sonic? What's (see's cars) wrong? Sam Speed: Hi there! You're some hard animals to keep up with. Sonic and Crystal try to leave. Sam Speed: Heey! Hold on! sam goes on about the joker. continues until Sam Speed: Of course it's our own fault. This town's still mainly because of us. Because we're the high speed pursuit unit. The S Team. And I'm the leader of the team. They call me the highway star. So even if you think you're the fastest things around, think again! Crystal:(thoughts) I don't think so! Sonic's still the fastest hedgehog around! Sonic: Woah! Crystal jumps on Sonics back and they run. Sam Speed: Run fast, hedgehog. I want to be the one to catch you. sonic running scene. Sonic: Ha! The S Team, eh? The S must stand for slowmotion, ha ha! Crystal: But they sure are fast Sonic! I'm not sure if they're really slowmotion! Sonic: Anyway...(dashes) Dude: It's accelerating. Boost your rear wing angle to 20degrees. Other dude: Roger. (cars start rushing) Sonic: Well well well, it's starting to look like the rush hour! Crystal: They're getting faster! cars close in. Sonic: Oh no, how will we ever escape?! Ha ha ha! (jumps) Crystal: Easy! Other dude: Where are they? Did I run them over?! Sonic knocks on window while guys not watching. Oher dude: Uh? Sonic ends up on car with Crystal next to him staring down at the driver. Other dude 2: Hey you two! This is dangerous! It's irresponsible! What if kids start trying this? Sonic: Kids, don't use formula one racecars to chase hedgehogs and raccoons.(XD) Crystal: Exactly. Sonic jumps off with Crystal on back. dude says something stupid. don't need to say it. dudes start driving faster while Sonic runs with Crystal. Sonic starts running backwards. Crystal: (whispers) I think they're shocked. Sonic: (whispers) true that. Sam Speed says stuff about not having anyone faster then his car and starts boosting. Sonic gets overcome. Crystal: Sonic! Sonic: Let's do it! Hold on tight! Crystal: I will! Sonic boosts. Mean while... Sam Speed: Ha ha ha. The only way they could beat me now, is if they went supersonic! Ha ha ha ha! Sonic boosts with Crystal making a face at Sam. Sam Speed: A sonic boom! He's moving faster then the speed of sound! Guy: Chief, you're running out of road! Sam: Oh! Sonic and Crystal... Sonic: (looks behind himself) Crystal: Sonic! Look! Sonic: Ohhh! (flies over edge) Crystal: Wlllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! (view of city) Sonic: Maybe this place isn't so bad. At least I know someone I can have fun with! Crystal: Definetely. (finds they're going to land in a pool) Sonic: Oh... A... A POOL?! (sweat drops) Uh... oh?! Crystal: Oh dear... Sonic tries to run away in midair, but fails. Sonic: See ya! Crystal: Oh no! Sonic! they land in the pool. whole scene with chris starts then sonic and crystal in pool, part where chris saves them plays. Sonic and Crystal: (cough) Chris: That was close! Are you guys okay? Sonic: Uh... yeah! Crystal: Thanks alot! Chris: I didn't think you two could talk. Sonic: Well... Crystal: We can do alot of things. Chris: Wow, that's awesome, that you guys can talk is what I mean. My name's Chris. Do you guys have names? Crystal: Well, I'm Crystal the Raccoon! It's nice to meet you Chris! Sonic: Yeah I have a name... My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. THE END Overview ﻿As you can see, not many changes were made to the original episode. All are meant to be like this. Crystals parts were meant to be so only Sonic can hear, so the 2nd episodes plot can follow through. If you don't like the American version of Sonic X, then leave this dump. Continue reading these episodes! Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised